Rollerblades and Prejudice
by Irwaen
Summary: In the busy skating world of Tokyo a young girl called Rain has accidentally joined the Loveshockers and caught the attention of the leader of the Doom Riders. As she becomes more entrenched in these bizarre politics of this new world, rivalries and relationships come to light and she has to keep skating to make her way through.
1. Chapter 1 The First Race

Author Note: Sooooo… this is a new version of something I wrote years ago. I've tidied it up a lot and hopefully as a plot it'll at least be interesting.

Why yes, yes this is a crossover of JSRF and Pride and Prejudice.

I have no regrets/shame.

**Chapter One – The First Race**

The moment that changed everything came on what had initially been a rather dull afternoon. She told her roommate that she was going to a study group and, with that alibi in place and her skates in her bag, she went off to Shibuya Terminal. Neutral ground (unless you counted the cops) and an ideal place for practicing. She wasn't part of a gang; she just enjoyed the rush. It was freeing, in a life of college work and keeping careful track of money, to leap into the air high enough to fly.

She wasn't part of a gang and she didn't leave tags behind her, but that wasn't enough to keep the cops off her back and that afternoon suddenly became a really unlucky one.

One moment she was grinding down a railing, preparing to leap onto the top of a parked bus, next she had five cops after her, with radio messages like "Suspect spotted in Shibuya" and "Sending back up now" blaring out for all the world to hear.

_ Shit_. She hurriedly looked to the nearest exit- Hikage Street. No longer neutral turf, but a way out from the cops.

So she darted down the street and didn't look back. Another turning down a side street, a jump over a wall and she couldn't hear the radios anymore. She realised that she had been holding her breath and exhaled. _You're good,_ she told herself. _They didn't get a proper look at you_.

"Ahem," A voice behind her made her jump- if there hadn't been a wall behind her she would have really embarrassed herself.

Because right now she was face to face with the Loveshockers, Missionaries of Love and Death, the Rulers of Hikage Street in their pink and grey costumes complete with heart shaped eye patches.

"Hey," said one who was stood a little in front of the others and clearly the leader. "what's your name?"

She paused, not sure if she really wanted to answer before quickly thinking up a fake name. They all had fake names, didn't they?

"Rain,"

"Good to meet you Rain," Smiled the leader. "I'm Rouge."

"Gris," "Rozz," said the other two behind Rouge.

"So, Rain. Why were cops chasing you into Hikage Street?" Rouge smiled at her, not threateningly, but the eye patch was a little disconcerting.

"I ran into some trouble back in Shibuya Terminal…" The newly named Rain waved a hand vaguely behind her. "You know how it is." She laughed nervously.

"That was some nice skating," said Gris. "You in a gang?"

"No… I've tried to keep out of all that." Rain tried to stand up straight.

"You might want to reconsider, you're on the cops' radar now." Rozz leaned back against a wall and looked Rain up and down.

"You were good enough back there to get away," mused Rouge, who flipped up her eye patch. The pink outline it left would have been comical if she hadn't felt like she was being circled by sharks. "So how about it, fancy being a Loveshocker?"

"_Join_ you guys?" She almost stammered with the shock. Join the Loveshockers? Actually be in a gang?

"You'd be better off with a bit of protection," said Rouge, shrugging. "And we can teach you a lot."

"Besides, we're low on numbers. We need new blood." Added Gris. "You've got potential, kid." Rain fought the urge to insist that she wasn't a kid- the easiest way to make yourself look like a one.

"Well… ok." Was what she said instead.

And that was the moment that changed everything.

Rouge hadn't been kidding when she'd said that she could learn a lot from becoming a Loveshocker. The city, for instance. There was this whole _world_ that she'd only scratched the surface of in Tokyo. Sure, she'd been listening to Jet Set and the other pirate stations, but becoming part of this world was something else entirely.

To start with she learned a lot more about the gang territories. She'd known the basics- Loveshockers held Hikage street, Rapid 99 held 99th street, Pharaoh Park was haunted by the Immortals, Poison Jam were in the sewers, and their big rivals, the Doom Riders, were in Dogenzaka Hill- but this was an over simplified map. Those might be the territories, but it was a much more fluid thing than coloured lines.

Gris, for instance was seeing Star of Rapid 99. This was still relatively under wraps, partly because Professor K would inevitably turn into a bit of a jock over two _girls_ being romantically involved, but also because of the gang politics. Such an open alliance between Rapid 99 and the 'Shockers could kick start something in the other groups. _Especially_ the male dominated ones.

Then there were her new sisters. She started to feel endlessly grateful to have met Rouge. Rouge was calm in the face of _everything_: the police, other gangs, and she seemed to always have time to help them. Gris, she learned, would often jump first and ask questions later, and Rozz seemed to know everything that was going on.

It was almost surreal when she put on the pink wig and an eyepatch for the first time, but she soon saw the benefits. If they were spotted the cops could barely tell the difference between them, and it kept them from tying 'Rain' to her life outside this new one.

A couple of weeks later Rain was skating with Rozz and Rouge through Dogenzaka Hill. She'd learned the Loveshocker tags so Rouge had decided it was time for her to give the Doom Riders something worth looking at.

"There are a few main spots we want you to aim for," Rouge grinned. "That turning off the main road there is a pretty busy street, so a few broken hearts will pretty it up nicely. We'll do a loop of the area and point out other good ones as we go."

As the three of them finished the circuit they leapt back onto the main street to see three of the Doom Riders. One stood a little way in front of the others and was clearly leader- his t shirt under the required leather jacket was red unlike his friends whose were yellow.

"You've been messing up our turf again, Rouge." He spoke cockily.

"One of my greatest joys in life," answered Rouge breezily. "You know that." Rain tried to shrink back behind Rouge and Rozz without anyone noticing.

Except, of course, he did. Looking directly at her he asked, "Who's the kid?"

"Our newest member. C'mon, you did some very nice artwork today." Rouge pulled her forwards. This was her time to introduce herself properly, Rouge and the others believed in her, time to back that up. Rain swallowed, stepped forward and looked her rival in the eye.

"I'm Rain," She aimed for Rouge and Rozz's confidence and just about managed it. "Who're you?" She added, knowing that it would definitely annoy him that she didn't know his name. Why ask the others later when she could piss him off now?

It worked.

"Beef," He moved forward, and she suddenly had to look up to keep looking him in the eye. "A baby like you needs to be careful she doesn't regret it."

_ That_ made her stand up straight. A flash of anger blew the urge to cower away.

"You think I'm a baby then?" Rain demanded. "Want to prove it?"

Everyone was taken aback. Rozz was concerned, her eyes flicking to Rouge whose expression rapidly became inscrutable once more. The other Doom Riders laughed.

"Are _you_ challenging _me_?" Beef mocked. "Sweetheart, you're new to this game."

"I've never met you before. How do I know you're worth remembering?"

"Why not race?" Rouge finally stepped into the fray, throwing an arm around Rain's shoulders and smiling at Beef. "You seem to think we let just anyone in, and Rain needs to school you for being such a dick."

"I'm in. After all I left some decent tags around here. Might as well see how I stack up, right?" Rain smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Or are you scared?" Rozz threw in. "This is your turf, do you really want to be turning down a challenge?" She mimed inspecting her nails through her gloves.

"Two laps." Beef spoke shortly through gritted teeth. "_Now_."

They lined up at the top of the main road. Rouge and another Doom Rider called Dart were refereeing.

"Three… Two… One… Go!" Rozz gave the countdown and they were off. Rain was the faster off the mark, but once Beef got going he was _good_. You could tell he'd been at this a while; his technique with each jump was perfect, his landing basically what Rain aimed for. Then she shook herself. _Stop admiring him_, an inner voice snapped, _start __**showing**__ him up._ She might not have been in a gang as long as him, but she was no newbie to skating. Dogenzaka Hill might not be her home ground, but she still knew the place fairly well.

She realised that while his technique was technically better than hers, her cornering was that little bit more agile. Once she realised that she started to make use of it. Using the slopes to build momentum she managed to bring them neck and neck. This earned her a furious glance and renewed energy from her opponent who pressed on ahead. They wove their way through crowds who leapt out of the way, shouting after them, and Rain was right on his tail up until the finish line. Beef won, but barely. He had to hide how out of breath he was and, though she was nursing a bit of a stitch, Rain couldn't help laughing.

"Huh," she gasped. "Maybe I will remember you." Gris was delighted and gave her a congratulatory burst of applause. Rouge gave her a pleased smile and nod before turning to Beef.

"Looks like you underestimated our girl, hmm? C'mon ladies, let's give him some space to nurse his ego."


	2. Chapter 2 Rivalry

Chapter Two – Rivalry

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so  
I hope you enjoy the competition heating up :)

* * *

His team congratulated him, of course. He had won, even if the noob had only been a few seconds behind him, and how were they to know that the Shockers suddenly had someone really worth noticing on their team all of a sudden?

But, little as he liked to admit it, Rouge was right. His ego was bruised.

Rouge was right. Something was really wrong in the world. He shook his head.

Then there was another detail to admit- Rain was good. Very good, in fact, and she would almost certainly only get better. Rouge had taken the girl under her wing, and Rouge knew her stuff.

He sent the others to deal with Rain's tags while he brooded.

.

Rain, meanwhile, was listening to her first mention on Jet Set Radio.

_Yesterday Dogenzaka Hill was the site of a face off between Beef of the Doom Riders and the new addition to the Loveshockers who goes by the name of Rain. Beef took the win but the Doom Riders should be getting nervous right about now as it was a close call. With things heating up between the Immortals and the new Noise Tanks it looks like rivalry is the word on the streets of Tokyo..._

She lay in her bed feeling satisfied. A rivalry with the leader of the Doom Riders? Not a bad thought. Her phone buzzed and she saw a message from Rozz. _Doom riders want payback. Flag battle._ She immediately got up and fetched her wig and skates. I'll be at Hikage in an hour.

"A flag battle?" Rain asked once she got up to the Love Shocker hideout.

"Yeah. It's like a tag team thing – three flags, three of against three to get them." Rouge explained. "It'll be here since the race was on their turf. It's only fair if this time it's on ours."

.

Three flags, three rounds. Three on the team.

Beef was impatient to get started. He needed a concrete win with a wide margin, he needed to beat Rain. The LS lineup was certainly interesting and would hopefully give him the advantage that the Doom Riders needed – Rouge was sitting out. It would be Gris and Rozz and Rain. Rouge was easily the Love Shockers' best so he and his team would have to make the most of this.

Dart would take Gris. That girl needed to be up against some serious power and Dart had that in spades. Diesel would be taking on Rozz – the quiet one out of the Shockers. Rozz might have been in the game long, but she usually sat out the turf war stuff and Diesel would be able to exploit that.

Leaving Rain to him.

.

"Rouge, why sit out?" Rozz asked desperately. "You're the best."

"I want all of us to be the best. I don't let just anyone in, Rozz," Rouge stood directly in front of Rozz and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Who knows you better than I do?"

"No one."

"So I know exactly what you can do. Diesel is an asshole and will try to throw you off your game but trust me: you can ignore that and kick his butt."

Rozz swallowed and nodded then gave a small smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Rouge grinned confidently. "I've got the best team."

"Not quite," came a voice from behind them. It was Speed – Rapid 99's leader. "You think I'd miss some fun like this?" Star and Flash were behind her. Star looking over at Gris and Flash high fiving Rozz.

"We're a neutral party, you know," Sar added. "Someone's got to keep this all clean." Funnily enough she was eyeing Gris as she said this.

.

The Doom Riders didn't go to Hikage Street often. Why would they? It was just a pointless little area off Shibuya Terminal. This pointless area, though, was why the Love Shockers had their reputation for agility. Speed might be a Doom Rider speciality, but the tight corners of Hikage were a challenge. And Beef needed that challenge.

He had to prove that a newbie was nowhere near as good as him, not even close.

So when they were all together and getting ready for the battle he was giving Rain another look over. She had a light build, almost like a dancers, which explained the tight cornering he'd seen during their race. But before he could reac any serious conclusion he was caught by the light in her eyes as she listened to whatever motivational BS Rouge was feeding her team. He couldn't help it; he wondered what the expression in those eyes would be if he were the one speaking, if he were making her smile or laugh...

"We ready boss?" Dart interrupted the dangerous direction those thoughts were taking and pulled him into the present. A present where he was about to show the owner of those eyes exactly who was best.

Dart and Gris were up first. Gris was perhaps the loudest of the Love Shockers – if he'd paired her with Diesel things might have got ugly. Dart had good sense, he'd keep her in check and stay focused on the goal. A glance at Rouge told him that she had concerns about Gris staying focused, but he also knew that she would prioritise her girls having fun over the win – and if there was something that Gris had fun with, it was competition.

Someone from NT 2.0 had somehow found out about the battle and they had turned up ready to broadcast updates to Jet Set Radio for Professor K to commentate. The three geeks, it had been decided, would be placing the flags as well as giving them a good soundtrack for their win.

.

Rain felt a little nervous about it all being live. Sure an announcement after the fact was pretty cool, but _live_?

"You got this, sweetie," Rouge whispered, nudging her gently. "Trust me. Just listen to the badass music and don't think about it." Rain nodded. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly to steady herself, then opened them for the countdown.

There was no way that Gris was nervous. She was more than ready; she was hungry for this. Star had very firmly echoed Rouge in telling Gris to behave herself and keep this one clean. Whatever happened with this flag it was going to make some good radio. Data of NT 2.0 had placed the flag in the first square and would be giving the updates for the first flag. Frame had taken flag two and it was MAC who had placed her flag.

Professor K gave the countdown.

_Three... Two... One... GO!_

They were off and in the blink of an eye round a corner and out of sight. Barely a minute passed before they were in the first square and Data's updates were coming through.

_It's Gris of the Love Shockers taking the lead and jumping on the rail to head on up. We have word from Data that flag number one is somewhere at the top, but where exactly our skaters will have to find out for themselves..._

The music was back on and they all held their breath for an update.

"Come on baby," Rain heard Star mutter. "You can do this..."

_And we have the first sign that Gris is willing to play dirty to get a win here as he jumps right in front of Dart forcing him to pick between ploughing through the lady or jumping from the rail... no, it seems Dart picked option number three and has taken a risky leap across to the next rail and yes, the move has paid off, the Doom Riders have taken a lead but this is Gris' home turf, will she let that last...?_

_No she won't! Gris of the Love Shockers has taken another jump and closed that gap, flag one is now in sight... and the first round goes to the Love Shockers_!

Star heaved a sigh of relief but everyone else's focus was on Rozz and Diesel. Nerves got the better of Rozz, and the Doom Riders were off the mark a few moments faster despite Gris tapping over to Rozz that little bit ahead. Rain looked over at Beef and saw a sly smile on his face. Rozz was the weak link to him, Rain realise. He was banking on Diesel getting this flag and the loss throwing her off her game. It would all be on her...

_In a surprise move Rouge, the leader of the Love Shockers is sitting this one out and it is Rozz taking on Diesel for flag two._

Rouge had a steadying hand on Rain's shoulder which helped a little as they all listened to the updates.

_And it is Diesel in the square first giving the Doom Riders their first lead of the battle. We have our updates courtesy of Frame and it seems that Diesel is doing his best to throw Rozz – can she get her head back in the game?_

"You know he's said something to her." Gris muttered, tossing a glare at Dart and Beef.

"She can take it." Rouge's voice was firm. "Rozz can do this."

_The flag is in sight – Frame placed it for our two competitors right at the top where only the bravest will jump up the wall to get it. Rozz is doing her best to catch up… and yes, the Love Shockers and back in the lead –_

Gris and Rain grinned at each other and there was a look of satisfaction on Rouge's face.

"You can do it Rozz…"

_They're both jumping to get that flag – who has got their hands on it… It seems that Rozz's timing was a bit off, she is heading back down as Diesel got the flag!_

Rain's stomach plummeted – it was all on her, oh crap it was all on her now to win this. She hoped desperately that Rozz was the first to the ground and the first round the corners and the first back so that she could have just a bit of a lead on Beef, enough to get her to the third square its flag first…

.

Beef saw Rozz tap Rain and then Rain speeding to the first corner. Diesel got to him in time for him to get o her heels. The radios drum and bass echoed in his ears as he saw Rain leap to a board and grind off the wall, giving her a quick turn. She was only out of sight for a few seconds and they had enough of a straight for him to catch up. He'd seen the look in her eyes when Rozz had passed the baton to her, he knew she was nervous and he just had to make use of that. Another corner needing another tight turn, another straight, then suddenly they were in the final square.

Once there had been a crane offering a shortcut to the top, but repairs o the stairs and rails had all finished and that was now gone. It was a test now of who could use the maze that twisted upwards best to their advantage.

Mac was sending off updates and vaguely he could hear the narration: neck and neck, will Rain be able to use her knowledge of Hikage Street to secure a win, bla bla bla. His focus had to be on this.

.

The fact that it hinged on her now was terrifying and Rain had a moment when she leaped onto the rail where she blanked on which side was best. She opted for left and switched into her preferred grind style. Muscle memory from the past months practice kicked in and when she jumped to the next section of stairs that would take her up she couldn't help but whoop with the exhilaration that pushed the nerves aside. This was her turf. There was no need to be nervous.

.

Beef saw the moment when Rain got her head in the game. It was a graceful jump where she yelled in delight while putting a couple of tricks into her flight to the next step. It broke his concentration long enough for his jump to not be as smooth as it should have been. He managed to regain focus and bring them neck and neck – enough for him to glance at her and seen the joy in her expression. Her eyes flickered across to him and she threw him a determined grin. In that moment it all fell away.

He was just skating again. No gangs, no commentary behind all his, just two people doing something they both loved. How long had it been since he'd felt that? Too long.

.

Rain saw that Beef had caught up with her and she quickly looked across at him and saw that he seemed to be... having fun? That surprised her, but ok. She would still win.

They were getting to the top of the square now; the flag would be around the next corner or in the confusing section of rooftops. Where could it be? She glimpsed red and the Jet Set Radio logo through a chain link fence. The only way into that little section was through a very small gap that would require the most perfectly timed jump ever to be jumped. Beef had seen it too, she knew by the way he was getting ready, but she was on the left part of the railing, the side closest so she had the upper hand...

She jumped.

She made it.

Beef made it too, but he was just behind her and when she reached out she was the one to touch the flag first.

The Love Shockers had won.

In the commentary Professor K noted that it was yet another win from these two teams to be painfully close, but no it was Rain who had got the flag first. Only just, but still first.


End file.
